


Debauch

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [12]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon wallows in their excess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauch

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Debauch](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/seven-of-cups-debauch.html), the Seven of Cups.

It is so easy, to slip into a soul, to send them towards excess. A woman plots the death of a friend: once that step is taken, nothing is sacred. Once you let the demon in, it feeds forever.

Away with propriety, with reservation: one's lusts may always be satiated. Away with temperance: who says fulfillment must ever end?

Succumb, and the fruit will ever be ripe. Succumb, and away with consideration: live as you will. Succumb: what should be yours you can take. Nothing matters but this: your own pleasure.

It is so easy to show them the way.


End file.
